


Darling Just Kiss Me Slow (Your Heart Is All I Own)

by maxiswriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Enjoy this while it lasts guys, Fluff, GUYS WHAT IS ALL THIS FLUFF, How Do I Tag, I NEVER WRITE ALL THIS FLUFF, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Max can't tag to save their life, No angst in this one too what the fuck, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/pseuds/maxiswriting
Summary: "Anyway, point is, seeing Roman sit quietly beside him on the couch without making a sound for more than five minutes should have really tipped Logan off. And yet he had not taken notice of his boyfriend’s strange behaviour, too tired from a long week of teaching and grading papers. So Logan had paid no mind to it, enjoying the company while rereading some of his favourite novels by Agatha Christie, his boyfriend a warm weight on his right side as he scrolled down his phone."





	Darling Just Kiss Me Slow (Your Heart Is All I Own)

**Author's Note:**

> In which apparently all the angst has been drained out of me, because the only thing I seem to be able to produce lately is tooth-rotting fluff. Welp.  
> Enjoy it while it lasts guys, because I assure you, this won't go on forever ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>   
> This has been inspired by [this post](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com/post/178979088741/roman-do-you-want-to-know-your-gay-name-logan) on Tumblr. Now go dive into this pool of fluff.

It happened on a quiet Saturday afternoon.

Thinking back now, Logan should have realized something was coming. As much as he loves the man, his boyfriend seems to be physically unable to stay quiet and put for very long. Roman lives his life like it’s a stage, a lover of grand gestures and dramatics. He never fails to voice his concerns and desire for attention, and his favourite activity seems to be scooping Logan up and twirl him around while loudly declaring his love for him whenever he feels like it –which is almost every time they’re in the same room, apparently.

Not that Logan has any complaints about it, mind you.

Anyway, point is, seeing Roman sit quietly beside him on the couch without making a sound for more than five minutes should have really tipped Logan off. And yet he had not taken notice of his boyfriend’s strange behaviour, too tired from a long week of teaching and grading papers. So Logan had paid no mind to it, enjoying the company while rereading some of his favourite novels by Agatha Christie, his boyfriend a warm weight on his right side as he scrolled down his phone.

They had stayed like that for a while, content with being with each other and just exist. And then, Roman had spoken.

“Hey love?”

Logan had looked up from his book, eyes tired but attentive as he turned towards the man he loved. “Yes, my prince?”

Logan hadn’t been quite able to hide his grin as he watched a faint blush cover his lover cheeks, knowing full well how much Roman loved pet names –this one arguably being his favourite, for obvious motives.

Slightly flustered, Roman had had to take a moment to clear his throat before speaking up again. “I was wondering, would you like to know your gay name?”

Logan had arched an eyebrow at that, not quite understanding what his boyfriend was talking about. “My gay name?” he had asked, clearly confused, “What do you mean, my gay name?”

Roman had nodded, something sparkling in his eyes while he grinned at Logan. “Yeah, it’s your first name-”

Cue to Logan rolling his eyes in fond exasperation, eyes already returning to his book.

“-and my last name.” Roman had concluded, before taking advantage of the time Logan’s sluggish brain was taking to elaborate the whole phrase to move in front of his boyfriend and get down on one knee, ring in hand and a little, anxious smile on his lips.

And Logan hadn’t be able to do anything but stare, too speechless to even utter a single word. Because this couldn’t be happening, there was no way Roman –amazing, beautiful Roman, with his outstanding talent and endearing passion- really wanted to share the rest of his life with him.

“Logan Copernicus Sanders, there are not enough words in this world to express exactly how much I love you. You’re the light of my life, the moon to my sky, the crofter to my toast. Will you make me the happiest and luckiest man in the world and marry me?”

Next thing he knew, Logan was sobbing in Roman’s arms, holding him as close as humanly possible while mumbling out an endless stream of _“yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you you beautiful idiot, I love you I love you I love you-”_

Needless to say, they didn’t let go for a really, really long time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at [@max-is-tired](https://max-is-tired.tumblr.com) to hear me cry at three in the morning bc I can't write for shit, I need friends anyways :')


End file.
